


shady hat and moth wings

by Screeniverse



Category: Lost In Vivo (Video Game), Original Work, Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: <- just in case, Car Accidents, Cast Consists Entirely of Original Characters, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Headcanon, Old Gods, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, hm i am sensing a theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: Olivia Chamberlain disappeared in a storm, and came back with many wild stories to tell.Clarence isn't convinced, until he hits one of the people she mentioned with his car....Oops.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	shady hat and moth wings

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii :heart: do you recognize olivia from an older fic you should
> 
> i'm so sorry akuma kira and all of my readers but did you really expect me to see an underdeveloped world with underdeveloped characters and NOT turn those characters into what is essentially ocs.  
> also did you really expect me to hear the word "god" and not go feral
> 
> art that inspired the fic -> https://diet-tea-other-cola.tumblr.com/post/645577633662386176/  
> also here's clarence's design -> https://screenies-blog.tumblr.com/post/645598727749468160/

I always thought she was a liar.

Olivia Chamberlain, god bless her soul, was always a fearful type. She’s been through quite a lot, I’ll admit, and the whole town feels a need to protect her, especially since her brother went into that  _ place  _ and never came back.

In fact, going missing seems to run in the family. Once, a storm hit, and she disappeared for a couple days afterwards. Along with her dog. Though, unlike her brother, she actually came back. Less afraid of the dark and enclosed spaces, but she would tell unreal stories about her adventures and the drive back.

Such as those labs that  _ guy  _ would speak about. You know, the ones that closed down years ago? Or she’d spout stuff about gods and angels and children and rats. Oh, rats, she would explain in grotesque detail how fucked up those rats were.

She’d say stuff like, “Angels are thieves.” “I only wanted to get Dani and leave.” “If you hear a voice that calls itself Bayagototh in your head, do not believe anything it says.”

_ “Never trust a man in a shady hat with moth wings.” _

They would’ve never believed her if she didn’t bring back proof. Those peculiar tapes, a sledgehammer, an Actual Gun, and… a lot, and I mean a lot of notes. Including those by some lab scientists.

I still refused to believe the god stuff, though. And the angel stuff, and the moth stuff. Until today.

_ Crash! _

Behind my car, prone on the road, was a man with a shady hat and moth wings. Did he get himself hit on purpose? Olivia  _ did  _ say that she accidentally ran him over on the drive home on multiple occasions. 

The dude sits up, and (in a blatantly fake fashion) acts injured. Clearly he doesn’t know how hurt humans get when hit by cars like  _ that _ . Which has horrible implications that I don’t have time to unpack at the moment.

I give him an annoyed look and cough, and he looks up at me, his eyes widening. “Oh sweet Kumira, you aren’t Olivia.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m gonna have to kill you now just for seeing me.”

**_“EXCUSE ME?!?!”_ **

“Kidding!”

The moth seems to smile - it’s hard to tell, I can’t see his mouth - and gives that sort of look you make when you say a joke but nobody is laughing. “...Okay, I see you didn’t think that was funny.”

“Death isn’t funny when humans die so easily.”

“Oh, yeah, that.”

The moth guy hoists himself up and brushes off his body. I’m only now noticing how he’s much more bug-like than how I originally saw him. He’s even got antennae, and it’s kind of freaky.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, kid, but I have a traumatized girl to mess with.”

“Wait, wait wait wait. That’s not normal! Nor okay! You’re fucked up!”

“Well, I was sort of born that way.”

“That doesn’t change the fact! What is your  **PROBLEM** ?!”

The moth man pauses, thinking, probably. He takes a deep breath and looks me directly in my face. This guy’s sort of short, but he still intimidates me with that  _ glare _ .

“I’m the god of death, kid. That answer your question?”

And with that, he runs off and disappears into the forest. You know what? I’m not gonna question it. At this point I’d believe anything, honestly.

Never trust a man in a shady hat with moth wings.

He’s usually a fucking weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear some stuff up:  
> olivia is the lost in vivo protagonist, she uses any pronouns but she/her and they/them are preferred
> 
> her brother's name is maxwell and they're the spooky's jump scare mansion protagonist. fun bonus is that the become specimen 14 in this universe specifically. he's nonbinary and uses he/him and they/them, they being preferred
> 
> the main protagonist of this story is clarence, mentioned in the description. he's an oc i came up with on the spot and his defining character trait is being a normal dude in a crazy world. he/him exclusively.
> 
> the "god of death"/the moth dude with the shady hat is mortix, moths basically an oc at this point? akuma kira didnt really. elaborate on his whole deal as the dark winged man and i'll make that everyone else's problem. they use he/him, they/them, it/its and mo/mem/moth/mothself neopronouns
> 
> thanks for reading :]


End file.
